


Caring

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [16]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: A moment between Dragatha
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Kudos: 40





	Caring

“Did you steal my sperm?”

Agatha rose her eyes from the book, Dracula had just entered her bedroom with a bowl of fruit in one hand and the vial Jack had given her on the other, “I hope you washed your hands before touching my food. And the vial.”

He sat beside her on the bed, eyed her reading material, “Stevenson? I’d believe you’d already read that.”

“I did, it’s an interesting read, did you know they made a musical out of it?”

“Out of Jekyll and Hyde?” he frowned, handed her the bowl, “Interesting combination.”

She laid the book aside, “You found strawberries,” she smiled, going through the variety in the bowl, “Thank you.”

“How was dinner?”

“Right, we shouldn’t order from that place anymore,” she replied, taking a bit of a strawberry, “They don’t know how to cook a liver.”

“Didn’t come with fava beans?”

She met his eyes, “Tell me you haven’t been watching that movie”

“It’s a great movie,” he shrugged.

“I’m just hoping it doesn’t give you ideas.”

The Count narrowed his eyes at her, “Speaking of movies and ideas, you didn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t steal it,” she said.

“And how did it ended up here?”

“Jack got us it.”

“Why?”

“Genetic material is important, if your genetic material should be anywhere it should be somewhere safe. I’m keeping it in the hospital.”

“No chance of military dhampirs then?”

“Not anymore.”

“Should I be concerned about Dr. Seward’s employment situation?”

“He followed Zoe’s orders, he did his job. And he will be safe if he has any trouble with the foundation.”

“Agatha Van Helsing, one would think you care about me,” he smirked.

“You’re the one making unrequested desserts,” she indicated the bowl.

“You asked if we had strawberries, I got you the strawberries.”

“One would think you care.”

“I’m undead, not unreasonable, I’m taking care of you”

“No, you’re indulging my whims.”

“Indulge your whims would include buying an absurd amount of books on the paranormal.”

“And submitting to my experiments.”

“Precisely. I’m merely keeping you healthy.”

“I don’t need strawberries.”

“You wanted them.”

“We didn’t have them.”

“Yes, we did.”

“No, we didn’t, you ordered them, along with my dinner.”

His brows rose, “And how do you know that?”

“Your hands, they smelt of it when you brought dinner,” she popped a grape into her mouth, grinning, “I win.”

“Sure,” he tilted his head.

“What?”

“Not a thing, I’ll get you a knife, for the kiwi.”

The Count strode out, she indulged on the sight of him leaving.

  
  


“Doesn’t it get boring?”

Dracula opened his eyes, found her with half a sliced kiwi in her hand. He inched closer to her. “What?”

“Blood,” she replied, “I know the taste varies, but don’t you miss other things? Like a kiwi?”

“You mean solid food?”

She nodded, chewing the rest of the mentioned fruit.

“Wastes time, really,” he said, “No, I don’t miss it. Blood can be faster to consume.”

“You’re a messy eater, you save time eating and waste time cleaning up.”

“Or I can always just throw everything overboard, I have the money for it.”

She rolled her eyes, “Always the hedonist.”

“You’re going to try harder to insult me.”

“Pig,” she laid back on the bed beside him.

“That’s more like it.”

“Do you think this will work?”

Dracula faced her, her gaze on the bowl, “You think I’d try it without believing it?”

“You have nothing to lose.”

“Would you do it?”

She met his eyes, “You didn’t answer the question.”

“Maybe”

“Are you afraid? Of losing it?”

“I’m aware of the possibility.”

She shook her head, put the empty bowl aside, went to the bathroom. When she came back he slept, Agatha climbed beside him.


End file.
